


To Much of a Good Thing

by Ariosstar



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Grell Sutcliff Male pronoun, Love, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Sebastian, Top William
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:24:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariosstar/pseuds/Ariosstar
Summary: A day in the life of the trio from Grell’s Lustful Adventure. So read that first.





	To Much of a Good Thing

It was a rather gloomy morning outside the Phantomhive manor, the sun could hardly seem to find the smallest crack in the cloud to seep through. Rain had been falling lightly off and on for the past few hours keeping the residents and servants inside. Although it was foreboding outside, inside was bustling quite normally. Bardroy was "roasting" up a large pig in the kitchen while Finny was in the basement preparing trees to be planted outside. Mey-Ren could be found humming while stacking an uncomfortably large tower of plates in the kitchen. The young earl sat at his desk filling out some paperwork, his tall and attractive butler standing behind him silently and without emotion. Just a typical day..except in one bedroom. Inside Sebastian's locked room was one naked and sweat covered Grell Sutcliff. He lay tied to the bed, his breathing heavy. "William darling.." he managed to get out between loud gasps, "I need a b-break."

"I'm sorry Grell, but once Sebastian comes back I have to share you again and I'm really quite enjoying this moment." Will ran his fingers over Grell's sweat covered cheek. "You are so beautiful.." He used his other hand to message his partners slippery member. "You've already came so many times for me Grell. Once more please?"

The red head whimpered when he felt Will enter him again, his insides throbbing. He wanted so badly to push him out but his hands were bound and his body begged for him, even if his mind, did not.

"Ah..I see you two are having quite the time without me.." William looked back to see the demon standing near, his face somber.

"Bassy..help me.." Grell cried out, drool dripping down the corner of his mouth. His appearance of course had the opposite effect, arousing his butler even more.

"William, I'm unfortunately on a very tight schedule with my young master today, might I have a go with him before we depart for the castle?" Will nodded, pulling out of Grell slowly, watching as his lover clinched his eyes shut after finally leaving his swollen hole. Relieved for only a second, Grell took a deep breath when he felt Sebastian immediately enter into him without even a whisper of warning. He had been ravaged by both men so frequently that he could easily identify who was inside him almost in an instant. While William stood tall down below, he was rather slender, however the demon was large in every exaggeration of the term. Even with out the size difference he could "just tell". Without a moments hesitation Sebastian seized onto Grell's knees and began to buck into him hard, shaking the whole bed with each thrust. Beside him he could feel William's sharp green watching them. "William.." he said in a deep carnivorous tone, Sebastian grabbed ontoWilliam's tie, pulling him close enough to press their lips together. Their tongues slipped into each other's slightly parted lips, playing an exciting game of tag. Their three man relationship had started off a bit awkward but it took them no time at all to settle in. Due to how well they all worked together Grell could barely walk most days, their sex lasting hours at a time.

Will checked the time on his watch after breaking the kiss, holding his pocket watch up to Sebastian's sharp gaze. "Isn't your appointment with the Queen at 1pm?"

Sebastian smirked, shoving himself deep into Grell, sighing as he filled the red head up to the brim. "I'm quite skilled at my timing William.." He stepped back and sighed seeing the blood tainted cum dripping out of Grell. "How long have you been at this today Will?" He lowered down in front of him, pulling out his handkerchief from his breast pocket. "If you need to finish William, his mouth appears to have plenty of saliva to keep you feeling nice until then." He slowly dabbed the swollen entrance with the cloth, taking note of how red he had grown. With no visible cracks or tears it was clear that he was bleeding from the inside. Sebastian could feel the bed gently bounce as Will straddled himself over Grell's chest.

"W-Will.." Grell whispered, he stared at the still long and swollen piece of William that appeared in his face.

Will gently ran his fingers over Grell's head, petting him like a good pet should be petted. "Open up Grell..after this we can go do whatever you're heart desires." He smirked watching Grell open his mouth obediently. Will groaned from the feeling of warmth that overtook his center. "I've always loved your mouth.." He whispered while starting to gently thrust in and out of his mouth.

At the end of the bed Sebastian was pouring a generous amount of lubricant onto his first two fingers, his gloves laying next to Grell's naked rear. He gently rubbed his entrance with his slippery fingers before pushing them both inside him. Grell's moan was a gargled mess, his mouth being filled completely by Will's warm liquid. Sebastian slowly pull his two fingers out discovering a moderate amount of the reapers blood on them. The demon rose back up while pulling off the glove. "It appears that we've done it yet again William.."

Will frowns lightly, climbing down off the bed, he then couldn't help but smile as we wiped away some of his cum off the corner of Grell's mouth with his thumb. Sebastian smiled as he stood, swiftly moving around the side of the bed to release him from his binds. Grell felt his arms fall heavily against the mattress but we was far to tired to move them. He lay on the bed breathing hard as both men cleaned themselves up. Sebastian looked down at Grell has he tied his neck tie. "I must be off Grell," He pulls on his gloves while speaking. "Would you be available for a late dinner tonight after my young master retires for the evening?"

Will smiled to himself while helping Grell into his pants. "We have a movie date actually..perhaps afterwords you two can meet up?" Grell blushes red hearing them both talking so openly about their dates with him. The universal truth of their perfect relationship is that while all three loved and craved each other, both of the men Grell cared about loved him in return far more than each other. Over time they developed a system of dates that could be easily scheduled around giving them amble time with each other.. On the other hand when it came to sex, that all came down to who ever was beside Grell in that particular moment.

"I will see you then, Grell" The demon lifted Grell's bruised wrist and gently kissed the back of his hand. Sebastian was amused, watching the weak and exhausted man still blush from his light touch. "We can have a dinner under the stars, that is your favorite type of date is it not?"

"Y-Yes darling! I would absolutely love that."Grell was beyond happy while he watched Sebastian turn away and swiftly disappear from the room as if he had never been there. Beside him Will sighed loudly while checking the time.

"Tsk…that damn demon is getting bold. It's nearly 1 and he's just now leaving?" He picked up a red handled brush and took a seat on the bed behind his lover, humming quietly he began brushing out Grell's sweat drenched hair.

Grell slowly shut his eyes as the brush gently ran through his hair. "Darling you spoil me."

William slid his fingers under his hair moving it to one side as he leaned forward to kiss his still bare shoulder. "I apologize if i was a bit harsher today than usual. I haven't been able to have sex alone with you in weeks. I lost control princess." The reaper smiles while kissing his shoulder again. "I promise the next time you end up bleeding will be when we are both controlling your body at the same time."


End file.
